vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Leviathan (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
Summary The Orichalcos God, or the Great Leviathan (4Kids dub), also known as the "Great Beast", is a gigantic serpent creature who is behind all the events in Season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Waking the Dragons arc and thus is the overarching antagonist and final boss of the arc. He was empowered by the dreaded Orichalcos magic which he is the sole master of and he employed the Orichalcos Stones to take over the world. It was these stones that made Dartz of Atlantis turn evil and use the Orichalcos Stones and cards to seek out victims to steal souls from to feed the Orichalcos God. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The Great Leviathan, The Orichalcos God, The Great Beast, Grand Dragon Leviathan Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: None (is reffered as male) Age: At least 10 000 years old (is far older than Dartz who is this old) Classification: Oricalchos God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly over time, can reconstruct its body if it absorbs enough souls), Creation (Created the Orichalcos Stones), Absorption (Can absorb magical energy and souls to fuel itself), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Breath Attack, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with other beings), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The Orichalcos Stones grant their wielders extreme greed), Corruption (Type 3, can corrupt the mind, the body and the spirit of other beings), Madness Manipulation (Can drive other beings to madness), Transformation (Can turn humans into monsters), Soul Manipulation (Can remove souls from both humans and Duel Spirits on a global scale), Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Its mere presence is capable of creating a storm of global proportions), Astral Projection (Can partially manifest itself outside its astral prison even when still sealed), Power Bestowal (Can grant supernatural powers and knowledge), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 3, is far bigger than all the Egyptian Gods), Flight, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Caused a planetary-scale storm as well as multiple natural disaters across the world upon his awakening. Had singlehandedly defeated up to twelve powerful Duel Monsters who fought together, including Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and all three Legendary Knights and was powerful enough to fight the three Egyptian Gods at the same time. Dartz never saw Zorc Necrophades as a threat to the Great Leviathan, stating the powers of the Leviathan were greater than those of Zorc, and only waited to capture the Pharaoh's soul because he wanted him to destroy Zorc) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with the three Egyptian Gods at the same time with ease. Formed a giant storm that was spinning at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Can easily destroy extremely powerful monsters like the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with ease and can fight and harm the Egyptian Gods) Durability: Large Planet level (Easily endured attacks from extremely powerful Dual Monsters without difficulties. Immortality and Regeneration make it hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiple kilometers via Energy Projection, Planetary in general Standard Equipment: Orichalcos Stones Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Is vulnerable to the power of the light of the souls, wich can be used to destroy its physical form or even annihilate it with enough power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters